Payback (Edward Dyson, Watcher Datafile)
PAYBACK Edward "Eddie" Dyson secret Edward "Eddie" Dyson was a rookie cop in the NYPD when he became aware that some of his fellow officers were on the mob's payroll. Not sure what to do, Dyson had an encounter with the Punisher where Castle convinced Dyson to turn in the officers to Internal Affairs. Dyson promoted to detective for his good work, the mob sought revenge and had his family killed. In the belief that the Punisher was to blame, he set out for revenge but Castle swore to help Dyson kill the true man responsible, Steve Venture, a member of the mob. After getting his revenge, Payback felt there wasn't a need to continue being a vigilante but he would soon return to vigilante status when he was attacked by the team VIGIL. Feared dead after bombing a building full of mob capos, the Punisher was gone and VIGIL were hunting down vigilantes everywhere. Payback was their next target but he was rescued by Lady Punisher and after finding out from fellow policemen that the Punisher was indeed alive and well in Pennsylvania, they went on the run together. Hunted by VIGIL and then running into mob boss Rosalie Carbone, they fought a long war of attrition where Eddie was gravely injured and couldn't help Lynn's war against these factions and their hitmen. Meeting up with Lynn's father, they fought off the Punishment Squad while being tracked down by Heathen and the Trust. Running for a train in their final escape, Heathen killed the Trust's leaders and allowed Eddie, Lynn and her father to board the train so long as they would never come back. They escaped to the Michaels Farm in Wisconsin where Dyson was last seen. Payback is a skilled in armed and unarmed combat and uses a variety of firearms. He also wears a kevlar vest, a protective face mask (on occasion), and a knee brace on his left leg. After the Civil War, he was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Desire for Revenge, Former NYPD Officer, Old Wounds Hardly Heal Power Sets PAYBACK'S ARSENAL Comm D6, Enhanced Durability D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Connections. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to step up a Combat or Crime asset or resource. SFX: Focus Fire. Against a single target, step up or double Weapon. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Last Resort. Create a D6 Hidden Weapon Combat resource, then shutdown this SFX. Recover during a transition scene. SFX: Salvo. Step up or double Weapon for one action. If your action fails, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your Weapon die or greater. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a War on Crime power or SFX to add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. Limit: Tragic Past. When reminded of a past tragedy, step up mental or emotional stress to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Specialties Business Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Punisher Squad